1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for generating long shutter frames, and, more particularly to methods and systems for generating long shutter frames based on multiple frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, image capture capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
As described, a handheld device may have image capture capabilities. Sometime, people want a long shutter effect on image/video capturing. Currently, the long shutter effect need supports of hardware, such as an adjustable aperture of a camera, or equipments, such as a ND (Neutral Density) filter. No way to generate digital lung shutter images or videos for those devices without related hardware supports.